


I see you from a different point of view (I feel it's too good to be true)

by pricklybuns



Series: No matter where, we'll find each other [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Louis, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Photographer Harry, Soulmate AU, another short one, pure tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklybuns/pseuds/pricklybuns
Summary: A universe when people whose souls are binded meet each other in their dreams even before they've seen each other in real life, Harry and Louis just happen to be one of them.





	I see you from a different point of view (I feel it's too good to be true)

Harry couldn't even recall exactly when he started having these dreams, these dreams where he'd arrive in a white space. It was scary at first, it felt lonely yet safe, he couldn't explain it.

He remembered how sleeping would be what he was looking forward to every time he'd come back home from school, it probably freaked his mom out quite a lot that a 5 years old's favourite activity was sleeping endlessly but what could he do? He felt safe there, he felt like that white space was his space where he could scream, run and wear everything he wanted to, even if he was just all alone.

Growing a tad bit older, Harry remembered thinking if he could spice up his safe space and started sketching on multiple papers with his crayons, stare at them in hope that he'd remember them well enough to transfer them into his dream. He could still remember his excitement when he went to sleep that night, his doddles and drawings and more were all over the safe space, the more he imagined, the more thing appeared, he was ecstatic. 

One day, if he remembered correctly he was around 12, he went to sleep, feeling a little down on the slump, his safe space was dark and droopy, everything was sad just like he was. Letting out a sigh, maybe going to sleep wasn't the best idea.

Contemplating going back to reality, he heard sounds, sounds that sounded so foreign. This place never made any sounds and if it ever did, those sounds would be made by Harry or his imagination. What the hell was happening?

When Harry finally pulled the stick out of his butt to look around, from afar, he could see a dimmed light, flickering oh so slightly in the dark. Harry didn't think of this, did he? No, he never did, everything he had ever thought of was sketchy and vibrant and that day this whole realm was supposed to be dark and sad.

Picking himself up, he inched closer and closer to the light source which was a lot further away than he thought, it got to the point where he had to run there, afraid he might got woken up soon and miss his chance of seeing what it was.

He thought he could never make it, thought the space would keep extending their distance but no, he finally reached it. The light turned out to be the general light of a whole different area, almost like half a world across from him. It was so bright, so colorful but also so much more detailed. Had the place always been here? Maybe his place was so equally bright Harry had never seen it before? But also.. what is this?? Harry have never thought of these patterns, have never seen it before in his lifetime, why was it there?

Then he heard the flickering sound, the sound of flickering fire that he heard from the distance. It was louder than it was back where Harry was, which he supposed was reasonable, what he didn't expect was to see someone there, by the fire, roasting what seem to be rainbow colored marshmallow. Interesting choice.

The person, seem to be a boy around his age with vibrant pink hair, rocking a fringe flawlessly. The blames highlighted his sharp cheekbone and button nose though shadowed by his long eyelashes. The light danced on his tan skin, his dainty finger skillfully toyed at thhe stick he was holding, spinning it with his fingers before catching it, making a cute fist pump as if he had been trying to master that move.

Was this boy Harry's imagination? It couldn't be, that's impossible, Harry never met someone like this, someone so pure yet beautiful, like a god given angel. He wouldn't even have enough brain cell to think of anyone like this. 

But if it wasn't Harry's imagination.. then.. that boy would be Harry's soulmate?!

He had heard people talking about it before, his mum even asked him one day if he had seen anyone in his dream, explaining if someone does show up there, that would be his soulmate, someone he would get along with and, if he's lucky, falls in love with. 

Oh lord, oh everything that is holy, that, that perfection is his soulmate? That?? What have he ever done to deserve someone that looks like that?? No way, no way this guy is perfect if he was meant to be Harry's soulmate, no fucking way. Right?

Suddenly, he heard the fire flickering noises stopped, all of the textures suddenly shrunk into itself until it left only the familiar yet empty white space. He was spotted.

"Who are you?" - the boy asked, his hair was no longer pink but instead hazelnut brown with a little pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose. Oh god, he sounded adorable and his normal look was adorable too? Was all of Harry's charity work and treating kindness to people who probably don't deserve it finally worth it and God gave him a literal angel as a soulmate?

"I'm.. Harry.. I'm from.. er.. that side, over there." - he said dumbly, pointing towards where he came from. When he looked back, he couldn't help but blushed madly as his side was filled with different parts of Louis that his brain had came to memorized. He immediately tried to turn his side to its original empty space too. Thankfully it worked, he didn't need more embarrassment. 

But that slightly more than a split second was enough for angelic stranger to see it and laughed about it though. Despite wanting to bury himself alive, Harry couldn't help but feel proud for hearing this boy's laugh, make him want to embarrassed himself some more if it meant he could hear it again.

"Well I'm Louis, I'm from this side, over here." He got sassed, or teased. Who knows really. What Harry knew at that moment though was how deep he was in already.

◈ ≜ ◈

Days after days, Harry kept looking forward to go to sleep so he'd meet Louis again, beautiful, loud and angelic Louis. Apparently _his_ Louis. What a scary concept.

"Louehhh!" He called.

"Oi Oiii !" Louis called back.

With a stupid frog smile on his face, he headed towards where Louis' voice came from.

It had became a habit for them both, school, homework, other human needs and early sleeps to meet up again. Because of how big the space is, they'd call one another to find each other.

They never really do anything exciting there, most of what they did was just thinking of new ways to morph themselves and their enviroment. 

One time Harry morphed his hair from curly to straighten, just to hear Louis' laugh again and oh did he laugh. Harry was never truly a fan of humiliating himself but as long as he could hear that laugh again, he was fine with it all.

Not that he was the only making a fool of himself either, Louis too would be morphing how he looked, if he was honest, Louis was the one who taught him to do so. Sometimes Louis would morphed his perfect fringe to into some kind of stupid hairstyle which always managed to give Harry a pleasant belly laugh. Despite it all, no matter what part of himself he morphed and changed, Harry was still so obsessed with him.

He blamed it on the fact that they could be soulmate because, as sad as it was to him, he didn't know Louis. He knew Louis had a family, knew he was also somewhere in England, knew that he loved art and is an art student which was why his side is so polished. But whenever Louis tried telling him his location, full name, age or even the name of the school he attended, the reality would glitch and things would become jumbled to the point that they'd be jolted awake. 

"I supposed it's not allowed to be too obvious.. we need to actually try and find one another through clues" Harry mumbled one day after their 10th attempt, feeling pouty and disappointed and so was Louis.

They stayed quiet for a while, just staring at the flickering fire, detailed with Louis' imagination yet mixed with the crayon textures of Harry's.

The thing about it though was how he wanted to meet Louis, to actually be able to touch him, hug him, smell him, as creepy as all of those things sound.

Not to mention he wanted to meet, to see Louis, see the real him. Whenever they were in their safe space, Louis would change parts of himself such as his height or body shape or face and not to make Harry laugh either.

"Louuu, this is unfairr, you get to see me for me and I have to think whether this is the real you or not everyday? Why can't I just see youu?" He whined one time, which Louis chuckled at and gave his cheek a squeeze. Despite not feeling it, Harry still got the butterflies.

"Because, Harold, if we really are soulmates and will be spending life times and fall in love eventually, I want you to love me, not how I look"

Harry pouted at that, "Then shouldn't I change my look too? So you'd love me for me and not my looks?"

"Oh no worries on my part, you are way ugly and below my standards, totally not loving your looks"

Harry did a gasp, throwing rocks, soft ones like pillows of course, at Louis. "Meannn!!!" 

"Stop stop! I'm kidding! Haroldd!" Louis whined and laughed, picking up soft rocks and threw those at Harry.

They didn't stop, just kept going and it had always been like that, their space had always been filled with laughter, never once were the sun dimmed, never once was the sky clouded, even on darkest days, the nights were their escape.

But he supposed not all darkness can be masked by childish wonders, maybe sometimes laughters isn't the medicine anymore, sometimes one can't just ignore their problems, sometimes one just need someone to relate to, a shoulder to cry on.

◈ ≜ ◈

One day upon getting into their dream land, Harry saw something he didn't expect to see, Louis' side were black, pitch black, no storm nor raging wind, just endless silence and darkness.

"Louis?" He called out, walking towards and into the darkness.

"I'm not in the mood right now Harry, go away." was all Louis said though that was enough for Harry to know where he was. Harry stayed still though, not wanting to do something Louis didn't want. 

"Louis, just talk to me, I'll-"

"I'm not in the mood right now Harry! Everything sucks! My life is falling apart! I can't laugh or joke with you Harry! I can't escape this stupid facade I fucking put up anymore! I need a rest Harry! Go away!"

Harry was admittedly pained by being pushed away but somewhere inside, he felt lighter. Louis had always seemed so strong, so bright, so bubbly, so.. perfect that he just seemed unreal, that Harry just seemed so utterly inferior. To see him break, as heart breaking that it was, it reminded him of how human Louis was, of how he was still just a boy like Harry, lost, sad, lonely.

"Look, Louis I- I don't know what's going on with you, your life nor your family. But this is our place, a place we come for warmth, for comfort, for release. And whether it is your childish wonders kind of release or tearful humane kind of release I still want to be there for you and I will. If you want me to, I will."

He stood in silence, waiting for Louis response. He waited and waited until finally feeling a slight tug at his ankle. He moved forward a bit until it tugged downward, he sat down, bumping his arm onto Louis' shoulder in the process.

"Lou.. are you okay?" He reached his arm over to wrap around Louis' shoulder, rubbing gently at his bicep, squeezing his shoulder ever once a while with each stroke.

As if it was the last straw, Louis started sobbing, giving in easily when Harry pulled him into his chest, caressing his back gently, lovingly, sweetly. The area finally felt warm again as the bonfire they usually sat by lit up, flickering gently, chasing the darkness away.

When Louis sat up, Harry was in awe, Louis wasn't in any disguise that day. Harry could see his redden nose, his puffed up eyes, his wild hair, his poor skin condition, the small bits hair poking out on his chin, not even enough to what would call a stubble, his close cut or bit or picked nails, his overall tired expression. Him.

"Woah" Harry huffed out half-heartedly, too busy at staring the real boy in front of him, the boy he fell so hard for but never imagined himself being with just because of how perfect he seemed to be. To finally see him as someone so normal, Harry could see it, he could see them cuddling while watching TV, he could see them complaining about mundane life things, he could see them waking up next to one another, he could imagine Louis kicking his leg up on the table as Harry cook their meals and for once he want it, want it so desperately. 

"I look ugly right now, I get it Hazz." Louis sniffled, rubbing at his eyes with the pyjama he was wearing. 

"What? No Lou I- I didn't meant it that way.. " He tried rubbing at Louis' shoulder again. "You've just always seem so out of reach so to see something so.. normal and casual when it comes to you just.. I dunno.. Reminded me that you're just like me.. even though your problem looks nothing like mine."

Louis just stared. The clouds slowly clearing, the space slowly light up once again as their bonfire grew stronger. And finally, Louis smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkled as the blue in his eyes sparkled. What a sight to see. 

◈ ≜ ◈

As time went one, their time of meeting one another got limited, what with their constant overnight study days or things of such nature? They also found each different friend groups to go out, party, stay up all night with. Before soon, their schedule became mismatched, growing harder and harder to see one another, sometimes they just don't see each other at all.

They tried leaving notes with addresses and phone number or emails but those all turned out glitchy or smudged so they settled with leaving notes to update one another.

Just simple things, "Got a haircut!", "Got a degree!", "The world is against me but I know you've got my back!" , "Dom't stay up too late sweetcheeks!" , "Got another tattoo, reminds me of you!" , "Got to uni!" , "Went out partying again, oops". Sometimes the most heart breaking notes would be "Want to see you" , "Miss you".

One day, Harry's 18th birthday, Louis wasn't able to be in their space but as usual he left a note. As much as Harry missed him, he knew better than to call Louis to his sleep, knowing Louis recently managed to get to do something he had been dreaming about since he was merely an infant, he was just happy Louis had always thought of him enough to leave him little notes every night.

Harry shook himself out of the Louis haze to focus back on the note.

" _Good night sweetcheeks, I can't make it today again. Miss you so much. I keep thinking about you all the time. There isn't a tie between us except this land and I know you're not that kind of person to just get someone else than your soulmate but I'm scared. A bit paranoid. I guess what I'm trying to see is, and only give me answer from your heart and nothing else, will you be mine and wait for me till the day we found one another? I will wait for you Harry, I will wait even if we ended up meeting when we're fat and old. Love, Louis_ "

To say Harry cried at that would be an understatement. He weeped and he weeped openly, hugging Louis' note close to his chest. He had already promised himself he'd wait and he'd find Louis regardless of whether Louis would for him or not but to see someone he held so close to his heart being willing to wait for him as well? That's more than what Harry could ever ask for.

" _Wishing the best for what you are working on sweetums, i miss you plenty and might not be be here once you are here so I just want to write out my answer. Yes, yes Louis, I'd wait for you, I'd wait for you endlessly. I had been waiting so long and I will continue to wait for you until we finally meet, even if it's not in this timeline. We are soulmates after all, when the time had come, we will meet and I will find you, I will wait for you too. All the love x"_

A day later, when he came back, Harry couldn't help the huge smile spreading on his face. All of Louis' side were pasted with numerous notes with heart drawings on them. When he picked up a writing note in the middle of their space, it read: " _I'd be here and design our place for you but I can't so have these notes. Hopefully they stay"_ "

" _They stayed, you are the best, I miss you._ "

◈ ≜ ◈

Harry takes off his tie, sighing in relief as he unbuttons some of the top buttons on his shirt. Don't take him wrong, he loves being a photographer, ever since he was younger he found out he loved either sketching stupid nonsense or taking photos. Being now 23, he is one of the most successful photographer, known only by his initial HS.

Of course very few of his work would even be looked at if it weren't for the help of his friend Ed by helping him spread the words and find him a great manager, Liam, a manager who helps him find all the job offers that he knows Harry would like, help pitch ideas along with dealing his financial and legal problems for him. Liam might be a manager in the workplace, but outside, he is just like a big brother, a best friend to Harry, he couldn't thank him enough.

Harry wouldn't call his work amazing nor extraordinary, he mostly do them for his own interest and gets giddy every time someone else take interest in them. He supposed he could say he is proud that he got where he is now mostly because so far he hasn't sold out yet, only staying true to his true interest.

Though now looking bad, he definitely have a specific kind of interest. Most of his photographs give out a vintage vibe, mostly are in black and white or with yellow lighting to give out an ancient feel. Whenever it _is_ colored, it ended up being quite sparkly, extremely bright and colorful, like a child's imagination, wild and almost random. A lot of his work though did turn out to be more personal than he thought it was would be.

One of his photo album, put under the name of "Blue", is by far his favourite and most personal photo album he had ever put out to the world. "Blue" was loved by many, he supposed people can feel the emotions Harry put into his work, or at least the specific album. Despite naming it "Blue", the album was mostly cheerful with a hint of sadness, a hint of longing, such as the bright blue sky with a single cloud, the sunny beach day with a single person gazing out to the horizon, a glass with blue liquid with only one cube of ice in it and things of such nature. He loved the album, it could be because of how close it hit home for him. He had devoted his life to his soulmate, swearing to himself and Louis that he'd wait for him. Blue reminds him of Louis, it's his eyes, it's his bright yet gentle personality and his soft and hidden sadness. Being around blue brings him comfort like being with Louis and although he is lonely, he is comforted, he is content and so far pretty happy.

Harry flops onto the couch, turning his head a bit side way, looking at the stack of his own photo books put like a small staircase leading up to the only photo book he put on the higher shelf, "Blue". He chuckled to himself, mumbles a soft "Sorry" to the rest of his other photo books for the obvious favoritism but couldn't help but remember Louis' young face, smiling tiredly at him after a good cry. They haven't seen each other's faces for so long, he wondered how Louis looks like now, if he still have that fringe? If his face is still soft with slightly sharper cheekbones? Is his skin still tan? Is he-

"Harry? Harry hey, Earth to Harry. Wake up man." - Liam snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face, bringing him out of his Louis haze. "You're staring at "blue" again, thinking of the man again?"

"Excuse me Liam, 'the man' has a name", Harry shakes his head fondly even at Liam's eye roll.

"Not everyone is obsessed with your soulmate Harry, everyone got something else to care about." Liam places the drink he bought for both of them down, raising an eyebrow at Harry who has gone back to staring at his "Blue" album.

"I miss him." Harry said, blindly reaching out for the drink, almost knocking it over which got Liam to take it to him instead.

"Alright, enough sulking." Harry shakes his head. Whenever Liam catches him sulking or too distracted about Louis, he'd drag him somewhere, most often some random art gallery of some random artist that just came through town or someone underrated that Harry had not known yet and it seems like "Got a new hot stud in town, a huge deal, finally came to town, we gonna go visit." this time is no different.

And so, with a bit of a hair comb, [a white long sleeves T-shirt under a deep blue buttoned filled vest](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DeHLHhmU8AAyUbX.jpg), Harry is in the car with Liam driving him to their next art gallery visit.

He loves art, of course he does, but with all of these art gallery, they are usually filled with much of the same things. Either it's a bunch of abstract art or something completely too symbolic so he was just expecting just that when he headed to this artist's art gallery, he was proper amazed.

The first thing that struck him was the white interior. The room doesn't have all the corners or even corridors of anything of such nature , it was just a huge place, completely painted white. The paintings are hang up using multiple colored threads with very odd texture, giving the feeling that the paintings are being hung up by crayon scribbles instead. Any kind of thing that resemble the separation of each section would be couple of simple tree-shaped cardboard, colored with, once again, crayons or at least it gives out the feelings. Scattered around the place are pillows which also look like rocks. 

"Wow, that part over there is a little bit overkill on the walls don't you think?" Liam said, pointing at the other side of the gigantic room, the part Harry was too distracted to notice and boy is it something to notice.

Harry's jaw dropped, his mouth was gaping like a fish out of water. On the side Liam pointed at, the walls were painted with what seem to be letters with hearts in the middle, leaving only space for the line "Always in my heart" in the middle. Harry's eyes were already tearing up. This reminds him too much of Louis, of how their safe place looks, of how their sides always seem to be with Harry's being more childlike and Louis' side with more details, not to mention that heart in notes thing. It can't be a coincident, it just can't.

He takes some breaths to calm himself down. "You go.. look at those. I'm going to take my time. Alone. Looking at these" he told Liam. There must be something in his tone or expression because usually Liam wouldn't just let him of the hook without questions but he just silently nods and walks to the other side.

Harry slowly look through the painting from the crayon filled side slowly making it over to the heart notes side, tears just brimming more and more as it goes on. He recognized their bonfire, their night skies, their pinkie intertwined, their sunny days, their rainy days, the day when everything was pitch black expect for the small bonfire, he remembers the day they'd read one another's notes, he remembers the day one of them would linger in hope of seeing the other only to get glimpses if they're lucky, he remembers the day he saw Louis' heart notes and he could see them being professionally painted out from Louis' perspective. When he makes it to the last painting, the painting in the dead center of the art gallery, he let his tears fall as the note of their promise to stay stares back at him with two pinkie on two sides of the painting, connecting by the red string of faith.

It's Louis, it's definitely him. Harry found his work, Harry needs to find him. He's so close, so close, just a little bit more and maybe they can finally-

"Er.. Attention, attention please." a slight high pitch voice with quite a rasp echoed through the gallery, the voice that seems almost too familiar. "Thank you for coming to my art gallery today. Honestly I was expecting no one showing up but look where you are. So thank you for taking a bit of your time to be here and look at, um, what I could call a big part of me life." The voice coughed, that's when Harry finally realizes that's the artist talking on the heart note side. Too nervous to actually look, Harry avoids turning to that general direction as he listens.

"So, as some of you might know, this art gallery is showing my most recent pieces in, what I call, the Fantasy series. The Fantasy series isn't about about all of the false fantasies one might have but this was specifically named Fantasy, mostly because it's something unreal but also extremely real to me." The person coughs again, "Not getting into specifics, this whole gallery is basically another part of my life, my growth and my, er, soulmate and our interaction. This whole place, this series, holds a dear place in me heart just because of how personal this is. I wasn't planning to do this but I feel like if I put thoughts into this, if I put this out there, maybe I would be able to inspire some younger artists and.. maybe finally find my soulmate. In any case, I hope you enjoy what you see here, hope you all have a good time, thank you so much for coming."

The speech ends, the crowd claps, Harry finally dared to look over to the artist. The man has a curvy body and a glorious ass. Looking upwards a bit, he has his hands clap together, rubbing each other every once a while as he stands back and talk to people who ask him questions. [His square-ish face, compliments by the prominent sharp cheekbones though soften by the cute button nose and those shiny blue eyes. His hair is done smoothly with the top making a quiff, the sides cut shorter and gel backwards, giving him the clean and professional look. Top that with the dark blue suit he was rocking flawlessly](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DeHLH1iV4AAoaLV.jpg), Harry finds himself speechless. 

Despite how different his physical look is, despite how rough his voice sounds, despite how much he had changed, Harry could still recognize the soft eyes when someone compliments his words, the cute lips pressing smile and the crinkles by his eyes along with those dainty fingers. It's the man he has been waiting for, right there, just a few feet away.

Harry slowly making his way towards the artist, waiting for him to talk to all people that were asking question, wait for the crowd to clear until he finally approaches. "Lou?" - he said softly, not exactly sure who he is afraid to hear them.

"Hazz..?" Louis replied slowly, uncertainly, turning towards Harry only for his eyes to open even wider.

Tears are building up in the corners of their eyes but both know they can't just sob openly in the art gallery, on its opening day so, with a silence agreement, Harry smiled and shook Louis' hand. Louis' rough on the edges yet so soft once you managed to touch the insides. "I miss you" he said softly, smiling wider as tears blurry his visions.

"I miss you too" was Louis' reply. He couldn't see through the tears but he could feel Louis guiding his other hand over to hold it too along. He could also male out Louis' lovely smile so honestly his life feels completed.

Only when they parted did Harry notice Louis slipping a small note on Harry's hand, a note that reads Louis' business card, completed with his work number, written below it is Louis' personal phone number. The butterflies are back!! Harry feels like a high school girl. Just let him be, he finally meeting his soulmate, he's just excited okay?! 

**Unknown number:** Hey sweetums, it's Harry! Hope you make it out alive! I believe you still owe me a date?

 **L Bear:** Sweetcheeks! Where did you go? Come back, I miss seeing your face already! I'm out in a bit, still free? Meet me by the cafe next door x

 **H Bear:** On it!

Harry got too excited to sit down so he ended up standing and waiting in front of the door, catching glimpses of Louis even before the man fully made his way over.

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed, practically launches himself on Harry, which the man caught gracelessly but at least he caught him, thank you very much.

"Louis! Oh god I miss you so much" he presses Louis closer to his chest, letting his cheeks be squished by Louis' head and shoulder.

Louis presses himself closer too, having to be on his tip toes for a bit before Harry noticed and slightly bends down. Letting Louis' chin rest on his shoulder, they both snuggle closer, taking in each other in general.

"You feel as soft as you look, now I feel incredibly missed out in last many years" Louis said, finally inching away from Harry to look at his face. Oh lord, Louis is so close, so so close and real. He's right there, right in front of him. It feels so unreal.

"You're real." Harry's smile widen, he probably looks like an idiot with a gigantic smile on his face but he's just so excited and happy he doesn't care how stupid he looks.

Louis' smile soften and widen, his eyes squinted almost shut, the corners of his eyes crinkled. "You are too". Gently, Louis' hand places itself onto Harry's cheek, tracing Harry's jawline and cheekbone gently and lovingly. 

Harry's mouth feel a slight ache from smiling so much but he doesn't care, it's not like he could stop smiling anyway. His hands also find itself caressing Louis' face, neck and shoulder. "You are just.. so unreal".

"Er... Harry?" Liam pokes his side, "Gotta move for people to get in man", breaking both out of their haze and finally move, apologizing for a couple of nice people that were waiting for them to get out of the way.

"So.. er.. yo- you first." - Louis offered, opening the door for Harry who smiles bashfully. Liam almost gagged. 

Louis takes them to a table already seated with two other people, letting Harry slide in with him and takes an extra chair for Liam. Harry can't help the proud smile on his face, Liam is already liking Louis and Louis is so utterly polite so far. He knows once they get closer, Louis would stop being so nice but by that point, he sure Liam would love Louis to bits already.

"So Harry," Louis settles down net to him, looking a bit shy, "Since you'll um.. be in my life now" Harry nods happily, bringing a smile back on Louis' face, "I want to er introduce you with one of my closest friends, brothers morel like at this point, and get you guys to know one another" Harry nods, taking Louis' hand into his who happily accepts, tighten their grip. "That, over there, with the hunky face and dark hair is Zayn. And next to him, the blonde one who is consuming the drinks already is Niall. They're both dorks, you'll get along just fine."

"Heyyy" Harry whined, Louis just chuckles, nudging at his shoulder. "Hello Zayn, hi Niall, I'm Harry, Louis' soulmate." - he waved slowly. 

"Hey Harry! Thank god you two have found each other now, maybe Louis would shut up for once about his "soulmate with the greenest eyes" all day long" Niall teased, changing his voice to a higher pitch.

"Shut up! I don't talk about him all the time!" 

"Yours talk? Harry literally zone out at random parts of day just to day dream about Louis. He made a whole photo album named "Blue" just because that's his eyes color." Liam, that traitor. 

"You're that photographer? If I had known, I'd tell Louis" Zayn confessed, sipping his coffee.

"Zaynie, how could you" Louis raised an eyebrow though a small smile is tugging at the corner of his mouth so Harry doubt he is holding a grudge.

"What? You're never interested in the photo books that I bought. Nice concept by the way Harry, it's cheerful with a sense of sadness. Though unless that's not what you're going for then there might be a problem."

"Haha no, that was my intent, yes, thank you so much for buying it, it was personal to me"

"Louis, you gotta make a series of greens then man to match your little boy there!" Niall teased, kicking Louis' leg under the table who kicks back.

"Isn't 'Fantasy' enough? I mean hand painted my side of the art gallery! I think my heart and intention is seen"

"You hand painted them?!" Harry turned to him, widen eyes and 'O' shaped mouth.

"Who else is going to be as accurate as the person who once did it themselves? Plus not like I have much on my hand. I draw and push evveerything else on these lovelies over here" He gestured at Niall and Zayn who flips him off.

"Alright, I could see why you two would get along." Liam raised an eyebrow at Harry who smiles apologetically.

They continued their coffee date like so. just talking and teasing back and forth and if they exchange soft "i love you"s and fond looks at each other through out it all then the boys would always be the ones to tease.

◈ ≜ ◈

"Thanks for taking me back Lou" Harry said, unbuckling the seat belt.

"It's not biggie, that's the most I could do for my" he coughs, "boyfriend. After all." Trying to act natural but failed, Louis just keeps his eyes on the stirring wheel.

Harry sits and stares a little more, taking in how the street lights lights up his hair, showing the perfect imperfection of skin and the crystal-like shine of his eyes. "Hey Lou?" he called softly, turning Louis' attention off the stirring wheel. "Can I kiss you?"

Maybe it's just the lighting, or lack of it, that made Harry thinks his partner is blushing, or maybe he is. Oh he is so glad that Liam suggested he would go with Zayn and Niall instead. "Thought you'd never ask."

With soft chuckles, they both lean in closer, going as close till their forehead at touching, their noses are grazing. They paused and stare, Harry could make out all the tiny spots on the bridge on Louis' nose, he could make out the veins and structure within Louis' eyes. They're so close now, so close. With a tiny push forward, their lips find one another.

It was a mixture of almost too many things at once. Harry could feel the fireworks erupting, all of the explosion going off inside, giving him the ecstasy. At the same time he feels calm, like the gentle wave crashing onto shore, like the wind blowing oh so softly in the summer nights. What is this feeling? Feeling of something so exciting yet so calming, so strange yet also familiar?

It feels like.. coming home. Coming home from a long lonely trip, coming back to somewhere you know so well as a child but has been gone from for so many years. It feels like home, Louis is home. As they break the kiss, from the soft look Louis gives him, he could tell, he brought Louis home too.

◈ ≜ ◈


End file.
